


The Flower Shop

by Teddy1008



Series: Starker Ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Soft Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Top Tony Stark, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: It was an ordinary Thursday morning when the most beautiful man in the world Peter had ever seen stepped into his flower shop. The first time Peter saw him, he was completely captivated, unable to tear his eyes away the moment his foot crossed the threshold as he stepped through the door.Or, the one where Tony gradually becomes Peter's sugar daddy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447981
Comments: 14
Kudos: 628
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I have yet another quick oneshot for you. I think I'm on a roll lately :P This one is not as kinky, but I hope it's as good as the other ones in this series! Enjoy!

It was an ordinary Thursday morning when the most beautiful man in the world Peter had ever seen stepped into his flower shop. The first time Peter saw him, he was completely captivated, unable to tear his eyes away the moment his foot crossed the threshold as he stepped through the door. 

Peter’s mouth went dry when the man came towards him, running a hand through his hair. He had nice hands, Peter noted. And nice hair. And nice eyes. And a nice face. 

“Hi.” The man gave him a brisk smile. “Do you have carnations? Preferably pink ones, if you don’t mind. A dozen would be perfect.” 

“Uh,” Peter said intelligently. When the man raised his eyebrows, Peter nearly tripped over himself to answer. “Yes, yes, I do! Um, it’s right past the —actually, let me just get it for you, it’s no problem and we’re not really busy, so.” He scrambled to grab a dozen, picking out the prettiest and brightest ones in the vase. “Is this good, Sir?”

The man smiled, looking amused. “Yes, that’s perfect. Thank you, sweetheart.”

_ Sweetheart.  _ Peter’s heart skipped a beat, and he beamed, feeling the most pleased he’d ever felt in years. “Of course! Would you like to write a personal note to go along with them?”

“Ah, no, that’s alright, darling. Just the flowers will be perfect.”

Peter nodded hard enough to give himself whiplash, and with fumbling fingers, wrapped the flowers in the best bouquet he could do. He even added a nice white ribbon to hold it in place, glancing up every once in a while. His heart sank in disappointment when he saw the man scrolling absentmindedly through his phone, and when they made eye contact, he hastily looked down, flushing bright red. 

Finally, he finished, and handed them to the man. “Here you go, Sir.” He hurriedly typed it into the computer, and said shyly, “That’ll be eleven—”

Before he could even finish, the man placed a large wad of cash, all one hundred bills, onto the counter. “Keep the change,” he said, inspecting the flowers with a satisfied look on his face. “The tip’s for you.”

Peter’s jaw dropped, and he stared at the bills disbelievingly. When he looked up, the man was already halfway out the door. 

The door jingled shut, and Peter was left standing there with a pile of cash in front of him. He hesitated, then took it, pocketing the most generous tip—if it could even be called that—he’d ever been given. 

___________

Peter wasn’t expecting to see the man again, but he was proven wrong when the man entered the store, once again on a Thursday morning. Peter stood straight, smiling shyly. “Hi,” he greeted bravely. “How’re you doing today, Sir?”

The man seemed pleased. “Great, actually. What about you, sweetheart?” He picked out a single red rose and laid it down on the counter.

Peter’s heart swelled at the pet name once again. “I’m great, now that I’ve seen you,” he replied casually, then felt his face grow warm at what he’d said. He opened his mouth to apologize, but the man spoke before he could. 

“You’re a real sweet thing, you know that?” He stuck a hand out, and said, “Tony.”

Peter stared, then reached out and shook his hand. “I’m Peter.” 

“Nice to meet you, Peter.” Tony nodded his head at the rose. “That’ll be all for today.”

When Tony left after once again paying a few hundred dollars, all Peter could feel was the warmth of Tony’s hand gripping his own.

__________

It became a frequent thing, Tony coming into the shop every Thursday morning. It became a  _ thing _ for Peter, a part of his schedule; he always counted down the minutes until Tony arrived. 

He played around on his phone after the old lady he’d helped left, having nothing else to do. When the familiar jingle sounded, he looked up, and didn’t even bother to hide his grin when he saw Tony. 

Today, Tony was dressed in a nice gray suit with a bold striped tie. He wore tinted sunglasses, as always. He held two cups of coffee, one in each hand, and Peter had to press his lips together so that he wouldn’t drool all over the counter—and it wasn’t because of the coffee. Peter knew he was shit at hiding his reactions, because Tony grinned at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. “Hey, darling.”

“Hi,” Peter responded shyly. “Any flowers today?”

“Mm, not today. I brought something for  _ you _ this time.” Tony held out a cup of coffee and set it down on the counter. He lifted his own cup to his lips and took a sip. “Just thought you might want a cup. It’s getting pretty chilly.”

Peter blushed. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I appreciate it.”

“Of course.” Tony shrugged. “I also have this.” He put down his cup, and pulled out a burberry scarf from his pocket. He reached out, putting it around Peter’s neck, and warmly wrapping it around him.

Peter gaped at him. “I… Tony… no….”

Tony shrugged, picking up his cup again. “What?” he said innocently. “Just a gift. You have the best flowers in town; you deserve it.” Before Peter could argue, he checked his watch, and said, “Oh, would you look at that. Looks like I’m late for my meeting.  _ Again.” _ With a grin, he winked at Peter and said, “See you next week, baby.”

_ Baby.  _

And he left Peter standing there, wearing the most expensive clothing article he would ever own, with a cup of coffee in front of him.

__________

The gifts continued, ranging from a poetry book to a Rolex watch. Peter felt fucking  _ pampered _ —and he  _ was.  _ He wasn’t sure how to deal with it at first; he was pretty much a broke college student so it wasn’t like he could actually reciprocate all of the expensive things that Tony kept giving him. He supposed the man wouldn’t have accepted anything he’d have tried to offer anyway; he practically shit out money. 

Peter examined the grey Rolex watch around his wrist, seeing his own reflection glinting on its surface. It really was amazing that in the span of two months, he was suddenly wearing designer clothing, not rotating between the same few shirts and pants. Was this how having a sugar daddy felt like? Probably.

The tinkle of the shop’s bell made Peter look up hopefully, and sure enough, Tony walked in, looking abso-fucking-lutely _ spicy. _ Peter salivated. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Tony greeted warmly. He picked up a bouquet of white flowers, then leaned on the counter. “There’s actually something I’ve been wanting to say.”

Peter held his breath. That didn’t sound good. “O...kay?”

“I’ve been wanting to ask you, how much would you complain if I asked you out for dinner tomorrow evening at seven?”

Peter froze. “Dinner?” he echoed, sounding as if it was a foreign concept. 

Tony, for the first time, hesitated, seeming a little unsure. “I mean, you don’t  _ have _ to, but I thought… Oh, God, unless you’re … not eighteen yet? Jesus, please don’t tell me I’ve been hitting on a—”

“No, no, I am!” Peter spluttered. “I’m in college, I swear!” His face turned red. “I just… I wasn’t expecting you to ask someone like  _ me  _ out.”

“Someone like you?” Tony echoed, sounded thrown off. “Darling, you… you’re  _ gorgeous,  _ do you not understand that?”

Peter blushed, and then said, “Dinner sounds great.”

Tony grinned. “Perfect.” He reached out, took Peter’s hand in his own and kissed it, making Peter giggle. “I’ll text when my driver starts leaving the house.” He pressed a folded up piece of paper into Peter’s hand, and then left.

Peter grinned, and was delighted to find that the note was Tony’s phone number. Well, his life was certainly different now.

God bless the flower shop for introducing him to Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come be friends with me on my [Tumblr!](https://estelsberry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
